ABO3 perovskite-type metal oxides such as lead zirconate titanate (referred to as “PZT” hereinafter) are typically used as piezoelectric materials. Since PZT contains lead as the A site element, a concern has been raised over PZT's impact on the environment. Thus, lead-free piezoelectric materials that use perovskite-type metal oxides are highly desirable.
An example of a lead-free piezoelectric material that contains a perovskite-type metal oxide is barium titanate. Studies on and development of barium-titanate-based materials have been conducted to improve properties of barium titanate. PTL 1 and NPL 1 each disclose a material having a piezoelectric property improved by substituting some of A sites of barium titanate with Ca and some of B sites with Zr. However, such a material has a low Curie temperature of 80° C. or less and undergoes depolarization in a severe environment such as car compartments under summer sun, possibly leading to loss of piezoelectricity.